


A Sweet Reward

by savvyliterate



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/pseuds/savvyliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting Gourry involved in another one of her diasterous schemes, Lina decides to reward him for putting up with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Fortrightly's "Lemon-Off" challenge, which she so graciously allowed me to join despite my smutbunnies dabbling in Slayers and not Inuyasha. This one-shot is dedicated to both her and Fenikkusuken and there are plans to expand this into a full story one day.

Lina stared at the chaos that surrounded her and fought the urge to bury her head in her hands.

 

Chaos was nothing new to the sorceress and she shouldn't had been surprised by the mess she was in now. When the curse known as “that time of the month” struck, Lina and Gourry had happened to be near Nogala, a seaside city known for its exquisite cuisine and its all-you-can-eat buffets featuring said fine dining. They decided to use their down time to sample as many of the buffets as they could, starting with the two world-renowned buffets offered at the inn they chose to stay in.

Lina had overheard several townspeople talk about an all-male cooking contest with a 1,000-gold prize, something that she couldn't afford to pass up. She had signed up Gourry, knowing that his tall, blond looks would wow the judges. For once, her tendencies to resemble a boy had been to her advantage as she signed up as Gourry's assistant. She would do the actual cooking and he wouldn't touch a thing. It would be the easiest 1,000 gold she'd ever made.

Or so she thought.

A sudden change in the rules having everything to do with a certain Trickster Priest caused the judges to announce that the participants would be cooking outdoors - shirtless. Lina had refused, causing her exposure as a woman. Xelloss stepped into the role of assistant and among the three of them, enough chaos was generated to destroy the entire cooking contest, leaving nothing but one half-burned entry and a few smoky participants. Lina wasn't even quite sure where Gourry had gone in the last explosion.

Lina surveyed the mess and sighed. There was nothing to be done about it now. Besides, it wasn't her fault, not one bit of it. It was Xelloss's doing and the townspeople better remember it before they decided to blame _her_ for the disaster. Lina started for the inn, then noticed a jar sitting on the edge of the counter.

The fantasy had come at one point during the contest, a sign that her period was over with and her hormones were yelling at her to tie her partner to the bed and screw him blind. Gourry had picked up a jar of chocolate sauce to give Xelloss. When he had done so, Lina had a sudden image of that muscular chest of his drizzled with chocolate and her lips licking it off of him. The arousal was swift and nearly brought her to her knees. She closed her eyes and allowed the fantasy to work its way into her mind once more. With a small smile, she scooped up the jar of chocolate sauce and headed back to the inn.

\-----

He'd managed to find both his shirt and his way back to the inn and was now lying on their bed, staring at the ceiling. At first, Lina thought Gourry was mad at her, but when he turned guilty eyes to her, she realized that it was the opposite.

She approached the bed and set the jar on the bedside table. "I'm not mad at you," she said lightly, knowing that if she was going to get her way, she would have to convince him of that. And really, she wasn't that mad at him. Gourry had been Gourry and she'd been hoping his good looks would do more to sway the judges than his cooking skills. Once more, Lina sent a mental litany of curses toward Xelloss and was pretty sure he was getting off on them.

  
 

  
She sat on the edge of the bed and simply looked at him. It was something she liked to do upon occasion and would flat out deny it if ever asked. Long golden hair tumbled over the pillows. The slightly baggy shirt hid a chest that she knew was broad and muscular and a flat abdomen that didn't betray the fact that he normally consumed enough food to feed half of a town. Then again, her own body hid the fact that she ate enough to feed an entire town.

Need started to kindle low in her gut as she admired him and she allowed it to grow and spread through her body. She closed her eyes and let the fantasy she'd been concocting off and on start to grow in her mind once more. She smiled, a small gesture of happiness that quickly spread from ear to ear as she imagined what she was going to do to him. She felt her breasts swell, press against the layers of clothing she kept over them. Her legs shifted restless and she stood.

"You didn't do a bad job," she said in a voice that had gone husky with desire. It was enough of a change that he opened his eyes and quickly drew in a breath as she started to strip. "In fact, I think I'm going to reward you for putting up with both me and Xelloss."

"Really?"

She paused in the act of pulling off her bandeau and flashed him a grin. "Really."

He sat up and started to remove his clothes, but she quickly leaned over and pushed him flat on the mattress. With a cat-like smile, she nibbled his earlobe and breathed softly in his ear. "Not yet," she whispered. "I'm rewarding myself as much as you and I'm going to enjoy it."

He cupped her face and tried to pull her around to meet his lips, but she avoided them. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and pulled back, making a show of removing most of her clothes. He watched her with hooded eyes. Her own gaze slid slowly down his body, from the eyes dark with desire to his shallow breathing, then down to the arousal that thrust against the confines of his pants.

She threw her arms back and stretched, thrusting out her breasts as much as possible before slowly reaching for the strap of her one-piece. She thought she heard a whine coming from the bed as she removed each strap achingly slow. The material pooled at her waist and she suddenly felt a bit daring and wanted to cup her own breasts just to see what he would do. Impatience was starting to tug at her and she quickly dismissed the idea. With a quick shimmy of her hips, the one-piece had joined the pile of clothes on the floor and she stepped away from them.

"Now, this isn't fair. You're over dressed. I'm just going to have to take care of that," she announced and reached for his shirt. He helped her in all the right places and she felt his muscles tremble beneath her touch. She marveled at the self control he had. His body was strong and disciplined and had gone to battle for her many times. She stared at the light criss-crossing of scars over his chest and legs and knew she had caused a good number of them.

Well, he got himself into this to begin with, Lina decided as she tossed his clothes to the floor beside hers. He was the one who made such a big deal over being her protector in the first place and insist on tagging along with her to Atlas City. He could had walked away at any time. But he hadn't and she still never quite got why. Gourry had tried to tell her once, something about a man telling him that he needed someone to protect and he happened to find her - someone who'd been doing a perfectly good job at handling a group of bandits on her own until Mr. Chivalry showed up.

Even so, I'm glad he stuck around. She sat on the bed and looked at him for a long while. The desire faded in his eyes somewhat, replaced by confusion. "Is something on my face?"

"No, nothing's on your face. I'm just thinking."

"If you do too much of that, your brain's gonna turn into tiger sauce."

"Tartar sauce, Gourry." She punctuated the sentiment with a light cuff on on the back of his head. "If you're going to toss my own words back at me, at least get them right."

She stretched herself over him, folded her arms over his chest and rested her chin on them. She shifted, trapping his erection between her legs. "I was just thinking that it hasn't been that bad having you around these past few years. We make a pretty good team."

He considered this. "Well, you haven't sold me to a circus yet like that werewolf guy, so I figured you liked having me around."

She bared her teeth a little. "I can still change my mind." The words she wanted to say were escaping her and she found herself growing both flustered and frustrated. Come on, Lina, it's not like you've ever held back before. "I guess I just never tell you I appreciated it, that's all."

"Yeah you do."

She rolled her eyes. "Gourry, what have I been tell you about having imaginary conversations?"

"Hey! It was just the one time and you caused it by giving me all of that plum wine. I told you I don't remember stuff when I'm drunk."

"Excuses, excuses," she said breezily.

He stared at her crossly. "You do let me know." His mouth was set in a firm line and he refused to elaborate. Lina felt the mood start to slip dangerously into argument territory. It wasn't anything new. Most of their lovemaking was a combination of teasing and fighting. But she didn't want either, not tonight. She spotted the jar on the nightstand and remembered her original intent.

She touched her mouth to his, giving him a slow gentle kiss that re-ignited the lust that curled deep inside her body. His hands smoothed up her back and into her hair, tangling with the locks as he cupped the back of her head and angled it to take the kiss deeper. Her tongue slipped past his lips and curled around his. Her hands gently massaged his temples as she allowed his taste to permeate her mouth. When he gave a low moan, she slowly drew away.

"You trust me, right?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

His gaze was steady on her. "With my life."

"Good." She rolled off of him and appraised his body once more before reaching over him and picking up the jar and spoon. She set the spoon beside her and held the jar in both hands, concentrating magic into them. She felt the jar heat beneath her hold. Satisfied, she removed the top and dipped the spoon into it. She stirred the contents once, then lifted the spoon and allowed the chocolate sauce to drip back into the jar. It formed a steady stream and she smiled. Perfect.

"Are we having ice cream?"

She gave him a wicked grin. "Nope. I'm having you." She dipped the spoon into the chocolate once more and this time, when she lifted it out, held it over his chest.

Gourry's eyes went wide as the chocolate drizzled onto his left nipple. A warm, tingling sensation started to spread through his body as she drew the spoon across to the other nipple and allowed chocolate to pool there. His hands clenched and unclenched fiercely as she ladled up a second spoonful of chocolate and drizzled it in a straight line from the area between his nipples down to his belly button before setting the jar back on the nightstand. She moved carefully, not to disturb her work of art before it was time.

She brushed her lips against his briefly, then nibbled at the side of his mouth, then down his jaw and neck to his shoulder. Then she shifted down slightly, heard his breath catch seconds before her lips touched his nipple and began to suckle.

The low moan of pure need he made reverberated through the room and it'd been the exact response she'd wanted. Chocolate burst into her mouth as she swept her tongue over his nipple, teasing it into an erect peak. She closed her teeth lightly over it and he gasped, the ache in the lower part of his body growing so strong that he wasn't quite sure he could maintain control. With slow, teasing licks, she followed the chocolate to his other nipple and did the exact same thing to it.

She made her way slowly, excruciatingly down his abdomen. Shudders rippled through his body with each sweep of her tongue and her hand was so close to his aching erection. Just a little bit further and her hand would be around him. Her fingers tickled the hair at the top of his groin and they were so close. He jerked his hips slightly, hoping to convey what he wanted her to do. Talking was beyond his control and the only word in his memory at the moment was her name.

"Hmmm?" She lifted her head and he saw a chocolate staining her lips. "What's the matter?" Her hand slipped down and touched the base of his arousal. "Oh," she purred when he gave a lusty moan and thrust against her. "You want me to touch you?" She lifted her hand and skimmed over his tip, the flat of her hand just barely hovering over the skin and the moisture that leaked from it. "I think we could work something out." Then her hand was gone and he nearly sobbed from the loss of contact.

She reached for the chocolate sauce again.

He knew what she was going to do, his eyes wide as she dipped the spoon once more into the syrup and held it over his erection. With a low hiss of pleasure, he tilted his head back as the chocolate dripped onto him, rolling down taunt skin until it pooled at the base of his shaft. He closed his eyes and fisted the sheets, as he heard the soft thunk of the glass being set back on the table. He tried focusing on sword movements, on categorizing his favorite foods, anything to maintain the control that was slipping away at an alarming rate. He felt her breath over his erection, torturing him into a pleasurable insanity as she lightly blew on him.

Then her mouth closed over him.

His head rolled back, his legs spreading wide as she slowly wrapped her lips around his aching head of his shaft. Her tongue swept over the tip and he nearly sobbed as it almost became too much. His need swelled and the only thing he could do was give broken cries and rock violently against her as she slowly drew him in as much as she could, then back out. Her small hands closed around the base of his erection and pumped as she licked the chocolate off of him the same way she would lick an ice cream cone.

It was driving him mad. His control was within a hair's breath of shattering and he was quite sure that she was driving him insane. He wanted to shove her on her back, push her hips high and slam into her until they were both screaming. The pressure built at the base of his spine and he knew he wasn't going to make it. His hips bucked up hard against her mouth and when one hand lightly cupped the sac that hung beneath his shaft, he came with a scream.

She knew he'd been close, but the orgasm still caught her by surprise. When his body stilled, then limply fell back onto the mattress, she lifted her head and coughed lightly. She'd done this to him before and it wasn't the most pleasant taste in the world, but the chocolate had made it much better. She straightened and grinned. His sweat-soaked hair was plastered to his head and he gulped in huge lungfuls of air as the world started to come back into focus.

"If you're going to do that," he gasped, "maybe I should lose contests more often."

"Maybe so." She got up and poured herself a glass of water. She drained the glass before turning back to him. The brown smudges over his chest and abdomen made it look like he'd torn off his clothes and gone rolling around in the dirt. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lina pictured a toddler-sized Gourry doing just that.

Her body ached with unfulfilled desire, but she decided to ignore it for the moment. She was feeling too proud of herself to go wake up Gourry, who had dozed off. She pulled on a robe and slipped out to the bathroom. When she came back, she removed it and crawled into bed next to him. It didn't take long for exhaustion to overtake her arousal and cuddling up to his side, she fell asleep.

\-----

Lina was in the middle of a wonderful dream. She lay upon a bed so soft that it could had been a cloud plucked from the sky and harnessed for her own use. She was naked but she didn't mind. She stretched her body as warm, melted chocolate poured from the sky and bathed her breasts, her belly, the apex of her thighs. She gave herself over to the exquisite sensation, arching into the pair of warm lips that enveloped one breast as dexterous fingers teased the nipple of the other into a hard nub. She tugged her lover up, up until his lips were against hers and she could taste the combination of chocolate and herself. His hand moved through her hair, cupping the back of her neck as he kissed her so deeply, so passionately that she wished they could remain this way forever.

Awareness settled in layer by layer as Gourry skimmed his lips over her jaw, down her body and touched them to the top of the curls that shielded herself from him. With a breathy cry of delight, she realized that this was real as she felt the smooth glide of chocolate along her folds followed by the gentle touch of his lips as he explored her intimately. Her hands reached down, wove themselves through strands of blond hair as she held onto him. Her body arched into his eager mouth and she nearly wailed as her body tightened, gathering itself for the orgasm that she knew would completely shatter her.

He suddenly pulled away from her and the loss was such a shock that she nearly lobbed a spell at him in response. But before she could do anything, he shoved her legs high in the air and slid into her. The protest she'd been about to yell at him dissolved into a blissful moan. The pace was fast, hard. The world flashed white as the orgasm hit her with a rush, her cries growing louder as unbelievable pleasure swept through her. Above her, she felt his body tense and release, dimly heard his own cry mingle with hers before he collapsed.

Then there was nothing left but the sound of their own labored breathing.

Slowly the world shifted back into focus until she could see locks of blond hair covering part of her eyes and the wood panel ceiling above them. "Wow," she whispered.

"Mmm..." His response made her smile. With a grunt, he pushed himself off of her. She turned to him and he gathered her in his arms as sleep overtook them both.

\-----

Lina couldn't decide whether or not to be cross when she had to fork over extra money for the soiled linens and mattress. If anything, she was more upset to wake up and find out that Gourry had accidentally wasted the rest of the chocolate sauce by setting the jar on the mattress instead of on the nightstand when he had finished with it. They had woken up in a pool of the sweet, sticky syrup and had to take baths to get it all off of them.

"We can get more," he said in a helpful voice as Lina rejoined him after settling their bill.

"We will eventually," she said, dismissing the incident with a wave of her hand. She knew she should be more upset at the waste of money - and the bigger issue, the waste of food - but she stared into his eyes, felt a slight tingling between her thighs at the memory of the previous evening and knew that this was one case where she didn't mind it one bit.


End file.
